


From Russia, With Love

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: originally posted on Tumblr





	From Russia, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr

Damn, Y/N was beautiful. The way her hair fell in waves down her back, the way she threw her head back when she laughed and then immediately grabbed her stomach; it all drove him nuts. Illya longed for when he could be with her. She was one of the most skilled spies he had ever met and one of the best assassins to ever live, but at the end of the day, she was one of the kindest and most loving people to ever live. She was carefree. If he hadn’t seen her in action with his own two eyes, he never would have believed that it was the same woman. And he loved that about her.

Illya knew that he came across as cold and calculating, and he thought that a girl like her could never love a man like him. He died a little more every day as they were paired up for missions. Nobody could deny that they made a kickass team. They knew the other’s strategies better than their own. He couldn’t help but think that you would make an even better couple. 

He heard her laugh as he entered the lounge just in time to see her doubled over at a joke that Solo had just told her. He was furious and there was nothing he could do to stop the anger bubbling up. How could she be laughing along to anything he said? Cowboy was a player and Illya couldn’t tell whether she was interested in Cowboy or not. It only made him angrier. He was about to turn and leave when he heard her call him over. Her eyes told him she was up to something, and it scared him.

“I know who you like!” she proclaimed as she snatched his hands up in hers.

This shocked him to his core and he had no idea if she actually knew or not. It was only now that he noticed she had sent Cowboy out of the room leaving then entirely alone.

“It’s okay Дорогой (dorogoy), I think she might feel the same.” a blush rising to her cheeks. 

He had forgotten that she spoke Russian fluently; this just added to the never-ending list of things he loved about her.

“Я не гожу тебе, и ты зто знаешь (YA ne gozhu tebe, i (ee) ty eto znayesh’).” he mumbled. He was so overjoyed that she felt the same way, but he didn’t feel like he deserved her.

“My dearest Illya, you are so trapped in your head. You are good and I know that! Do you honestly believe that I would put my life in your hands for every mission if I didn’t think you were good and worth my trust? I have seen more than my fair share of men who were not worth it, however, you don’t have a place on that list. Have you ever wondered why I always turn Solo down every time he asks me out?” tears filled her eyes now; what had started off so light now had turned into pleading.

“I thought it was because he is always out playing around…” dumbfounded by her confession.

For two months Illya had called Y/N his girlfriend. He had been right, great as field partners, perfect as a couple. Not to say that there weren’t arguments, but even those were perfect. Their different upbringings led to the best debates and in the end, neither of them could stay mad. Solo often mumbled about how she was a keeper and how he wished he could find a girl like Y/N. 

Illya knew that Solo was right of course, and he knew from the moment he met her that he wanted her forever, and that hadn’t changed when they had started dating. Even in the two short months, they had been together he knew it was a permanent arrangement. Illay was going to marry Y/N if it was the last thing he would ever do… just one catch. He had to ask Y/N.

Дорогой= Darling

Я не гожу тебе, и ты зто знаешь= I am no good for you, and you know it


End file.
